


The Ghost of You

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forgive Me, Forgiveness, Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Guilt, Hallucinations, Healing, Lost Love, M/M, Road Trips, Second Chances, To Love Again, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: Fresh outta Hell, Fiore is living with regret, guilt and the hallucination of Deblanc.





	1. What Fresh Hell Is This?

**Author's Note:**

> "A ghost of you  
> Is all that I have left  
> Is all that I have left of you to hold" -Good Charlotte; Ghost of You

Tears trickled down Fiore's ash and soot covered face as he struggled to clear his lungs from the smoke he inhaled.  Tightly clutched in his right hand was the last bit of Deblanc he'd ever have.  He rubbed his thumb in small circles over the turquoise stone in Deblanc's bolo tie.

Before barely managing to escape Hell he knelt down by his beloved's side he fought his tears enough to shut his deep brown eyes that now were blank and vacant.  They once were vibrant and told Fiore many secrets just by looking into them. He removed his Stetson hat and planted a small kiss on his forehead.  A stray tear dropped onto him as Fiore was losing control he sat up and wiped his eyes "I know you'd have none of that.  I'm so sorry.  I..." he wanted to say he loved him but it would have felt final if he did.  Fiore bit back those three words, he wasn't going to say it.  Not ever.

Fiore held his hand for just a minute when the tie caught his attention.  He loosened it and slipped it off and clutched it for dear life as if he held Deblanc's actual heart in his hand.

It was blur of how he escaped but now he was sitting at the shuttle pick-up and drop-off location on their trunk wondering what was next and with the what ifs and should've dones.

He stared at the bolo tie in his palm and out of nowhere a bitter memory crept up in his mind.  _You were so worried about those damn comic books and leaving them behind and now look what's gone and happened you still have those fucking comics and not the love of your life._

Fiore broke down into uncontrollable sobs "DEBLANC!" he let out in a painful holler.  "I'm right here dear you don't have to shout"

Fiore nearly fell off the trunk startled he turned around to see Deblanc walking down the sidewalk.  He blinked a few times as Deblanc stood with his hands on his hips with a smile on his face "Is it really you?"

"Don't suppose you know of any other Deblanc's who happen to look like me do you?"

Fiore shook his head he stood and went to hug him when he felt himself walk right through.  He turned sadly "You're just a hallucination.  Here to torment me"

Deblanc turned around "Perhaps but at least I'm here Fiore.  For now."


	2. All The Way

Fiore sat defeated on the trunk while Deblanc sat back to back with him "Penny for your thoughts?" Deblanc spoke.

"Why?"

"Why what love?"

"Why are you here?"

"Do you want me to go away?" those words though part of a figment of Fiore's imagination cut deep hearing Deblanc's voice speak them.

"No, not again" there was sobs beginning again Deblanc swiveled around to peek over Fiore's shoulder "I'll stay dear as long as you want me to, as long as need me to"

It was more than Fiore could take, he buried his face into his palms leaning forward.  Deblanc reached his hand out to Fiore's shoulder it felt almost real.  The hallucination was getting stronger but it was a comfort because Fiore's sense memory was taking over, he could smell Deblanc's cologne a waft of musk lilted on the warm breeze.  The warmth of his fingers and palm were felt through Fiore's jacket and shirt he moved his hand carefully as if he were about to touch a sensitive spot over Deblanc's hand.  Once contact was made he let out agonizing gasps with tears flowing, he felt his soft skin "It's almost like you're bringing me back to life innit?"

"Yes, it's amazing.  How long do you think it'll last?"

"Darling don't think about it.  Just enjoy it" he planted a small peck on Fiore's cheek.  It overwhelmed him to tears one more time. 

Deblanc wrapped himself around Fiore from behind and rested his head against his back.  Fiore shut his eyes trying to hold onto the moment but a horn honking disturbed him.

His eyes snapped open and Deblanc was gone.  Fiore looked around desperately for him but only saw a silver minivan.  The driver, a slender brunette had the window down "Hey are you okay?  Do you need some help?"

 _You can't help me_ Fiore heard himself say in his mind.  "I can give you a ride if you need it"

Fiore still didn't speak he just wanted this bothersome stranger to leave him alone so the hallucination of his deceased love would return. "You should take her up on her offer dear, it's only going to get hotter I'm afraid" he was back.

"You think I should?" Fiore looked up at him.  The woman in the van watched and heard him she looked at him oddly "Who are you talking to?"

"It's okay Fiore I'll stay with you" Deblanc promised.

"Just asking the Good Lord what He thinks" he smiled at her.

She smiled back "So how bout a ride?"

"Yes, I'd appreciate that very much.  Can I get into your rear?"

She had a surprised look on her face Fiore couldn't understand her expression until Deblanc began snickering "Try again"

"I'd like to put something big in there"

Her eyes widened a little more "Fiore it sounds as if though you're soliciting her for anal sex" Deblanc explained finally.

Fiore blushed immediately "I didn't mean how it sounded.  I have my trunk I was..."

"It's okay I thought it was a little disturbing but a little adorable as well.  Here let me help you" she laughed a little unbuckling her seatbelt and getting out.  She ran to around the van to the sidewalk and helped him dragged the trunk to the back she swung her foot under the van and it popped open "That's awesome" Fiore was impressed.

"Thanks.  I'm Shelby" she held out her hand.  He accepted it and they shook "I'm Fiore"

Deblanc stood only a few feet from them Fiore glanced over at him "Nice to meet you Fiore" she looked over and of course saw nothing "She can't see me dear so stop being weird"

He looked at her again "Sorry I thought I heard a dog"

"Okay well where are you headed?" she asked as they went to their separate doors.  Fiore thought about opening the back door for Deblanc but he felt his hand stop him "You already know I'm a hallucination and only you see me, hear me and can feel me.  I'll make into the car just fine.  As soon as you get in" he assured him.

"I just don't want to leave you behind" he said like a sullen child talking to his favorite stuffed animal.  "And another thing only talk to me when you're alone.  Otherwise this bird will think you're mental"

"Are you and God trying to decide whether He's coming or not? Because He's totally welcome to join us"

Fiore got into the passenger's seat he looked into the rearview mirror to see Deblanc's smiling face in the backseat "See with you all the way."


	3. Starting Over

They had been driving for a half hour and Shelby still had no idea where Fiore was going.  "You know you never said where you're going" she approached the subject again.

Fiore didn't really have a destination anymore.  Deblanc was gone, The Cowboy was loose and after Jesse Custer so it seemed his job as a custodian had come to an end.  Going back to Heaven seemed less likely a good idea, he didn't know what he'd be facing upon his return.  He stared thoughtfully out the window "You can go anywhere you want Fiore.  You did your best and your duty so it didn't turn out like we hoped but you are free now.  Start over" Deblanc spoke from behind him.

"Well I don't really know where I'm going.  I just lost my job and all I own is in that trunk along with my late...husband's things"

"Oh God I'm so sorry.  That's awful!  How long has your husband been gone?"

Fiore was surprised how easy his story was coming together and he knew he'd have to somehow explain his disheveled appearance "I lost both my job and my husband at the same time..."

"You must be from Annville, that was so horrific what happened" Shelby assumed.

Fiore had no idea what she was referring to but would play it casual and run with it "Yes.  It was the worst.  But I have to soldier on my husband would want that"

The gas light began blinking and making a dinging noise "Shit it seems like I just put gas in this stupid van!" Shelby groaned.  She put on her turn signal and pulled into a small gas station. 

"Would you like a drink or something?" Shelby offered going for her wallet in her purse.

"Water would be nice thank you.  I'm going to find the bathroom" Fiore exited the car quickly and shuffled his feet as fast as he could.  Once inside the dimly lit restroom he locked the door and went to the sink.  He grabbed a handful of paper towels "That's brimstone it's not going to come off easy" Fiore saw Deblanc sitting on the toilet behind him through the mirror.

"I need to figure out what happened in Annville.  And if it was Genesis related"

"Fiore you are no longer responsible for Genesis.  He made his choice, he chose the preacher.  We did what we could so now leave it alone.  I get freedom is a foreign concept to someone who is used to duty and service but now that don't mean nothin"

Fiore soaked in the words while scrubbing his face with a warm soapy paper towel.  "You're not really talking about freedom.  What you're actually referring to is choosing selfishness over duty and service"

"I'm dead and still you're arguing with me.  There's nothing wrong with you thinking of yourself now..."

"Typical demon thinking!  We had one job and we failed!" Fiore ranted but stopped as he knew it was futile.

Deblanc just offered a small smile "You and I haven't argued like that since we were first thrown into this together"

"We aren't arguing because you're not really here" Fiore threw the paper towels in the trash.  "Well obviously what I'm saying is actually what you're thinking somewhere inside yourself"

Fiore hated when Deblanc made sense "Even in my imagination you're still the same!" he headed for the door when Deblanc was standing there "All I'm saying is a new life amongst the humans won't be so bad.  You've learned how to blend in...well you're a quick learner dear and this Shelby might be able to help you find a new life and a new you.  Think it over."

Fiore exited the bathroom and got back into the car where Shelby was waiting.  "I got you a snack I wasn't sure what you'd like so I grabbed some chips" she presented him with a bottle of water and a small bag of Doritos.  "Thanks" he accepted them.

Back on the road Fiore internalized his conversation with Deblanc.  He was struggling with lying to Shelby especially if they might be around one another for a while, it was no way to start a friendship at all with lies.

"Well, what were you supposed to tell'er?  That you're an angel from Heaven and you lost your demon lover in Hell?  While on a mission to Earth to find the most powerful entity ever known?  Yeah you saw where that got us before.  It's not a harmful lie, remember we discussed about lies and why sometimes they're for the greater good"

Shelby was a bit startled as Fiore clicked his tongue and sighed "You okay?"

He became conscious of her presence again "Yeah I'm fine why'd you ask?"

"It's just that thing you just did reminded me of my dad he used to do that when I or my sister did something he disagreed with.  Is my driving freaking you out? I am doing the speed limit"

"No, it's not you.  It's funny actually I was replaying some memories of my late husband and I guess I got too deep into an old argument" he made sure Deblanc got a hint of his disapproval with his special emphasis on old argument.

He saw Deblanc smirking from the mirror "That'll teach me" he winked at Fiore.

"Yeah I know what you mean I still kinda argue with my dad's voice in my head everytime I go to make a decision even little seemingly insignificant ones like You're going to pay that much for a cheeseburger but won't put premium gas in your car' you know stuff like that"

It made Fiore smile "Tell'er he only did that for her own good" Deblanc inserted.

"You know why he did right? Because he wanted the best for you"

Deblanc beamed approvingly.  Shelby became a little teary eyed "Hey I'm sorry.  I didn't mean..."

"I know you didn't but that's what he always told us that it was for own good and so we wouldn't suck as adults.  Boy did I blow that, I never listened. Hard headed I guess"

"How long has your father been gone?"

She sighed heavily "That's where I'm headed home to Tyler for his funeral, he died three days ago"

"I'm sorry for your loss" Fiore had came to understand empathy on a textbook level because it was a word in a book Deblanc was reading he remembered asking about it:

_"It's somethin humans have.  The ability to identify with the pain of another"_

And for the first time Fiore connected with the meaning.  As he felt the ache of loss so did Shelby thus he could identify and sympathize with her.  Loss was something that wasn't just human it was truly transcendental.

"And it clicks.  You're not just saying words anymore you truly understand it" Deblanc said as Fiore placed his hand caringly on Shelby's shoulder.

She felt soothed by the warmth of his touch she looked away from the road quickly to see Fiore's eyes filled with tears.  "Do you feel like your whole world has been taken from you?" Fiore asked wondering if she identified with him as well.

She had her eyes back on the road but they were pouring "Yes, he was both mom and dad.  He was all my sister and I had.  And I moved away from him because I took him for granted that he'd always be there.  And I would have endless opportunities to go home and see him"

Fiore could relate because truly he believed he'd have forever with Deblanc.  He never anticipated the events that transpired that would ultimately lead to Deblanc's permanent demise.  It felt good not to be alone.  Not at a time like this.


	4. Bag of Bricks

"Are you going to be okay?  I feel kinda crummy just dropping you at this motel" Shelby said helping Fiore drag his trunk inside the room.

"I'll be alright.  You go be with your sister.  Thank you for the ride and the company" he extended his hand Shelby shook it but then surprised him with a hug.

"Take care of yourself Fiore.  I hope you get back on your feet.  It was nice meeting you and thanks for not being a serial killer I really appreciate that shit" they shared a laugh as she walked out.  He closed the door and Deblanc was standing there he scared Fiore "Can you announce yourself?"

"Sorry.  She'll be back" Deblanc stretched out on the bed with his hands resting behind his head.

"I don't think so and I hope not" Fiore opened the trunk and took out the shaving kit "Why not? She's a sweet girl"

"Exactly and all I spouted were lies.  It didn't feel right and before you say 'Not all lies are harmful Fiore' that's bullshit!"

"Did you just mock me in a voice I don't have? And it's true the less she's aware of the better.  You're intentions with your lies is to protect her from hurt not cause it"

Fiore slammed the bathroom door infuriated.  He took out his toothbrush and toothpaste when Deblanc opened the shower curtain he was sitting in the bathtub.  He was highly amused "Oh how we forget I'm not real so I have the ability to follow you no matter where you go"

He groaned, "Can you just not right now?"

"If you wish I'll just sit here quietly"

Fiore tried to concentrate on brushing but Deblanc began whistling.  He spit in the sink then turned to face him with his hands on his hips "Sorry I'll be quiet as a mouse" Fiore shook his head and walked out of the bathroom.  He laid down on the bed when Deblanc's arm went across his torso "What are you planning on doing Fiore?" he asked nestling close to him.

"I dunno.  I can't stay here forever the Seraphs will come looking eventually.  Maybe I should just go back to Heaven and face the consequences"

"That's no good.  You can evade the Seraphs and live with the humans pretending to be one of them.  I think it'd be nice"

Fiore perplexed Deblanc in reality would've been opposed to the idea.  "You're from my imagination so what you're saying is really what I'm wanting.  Remember my last brilliant idea got you killed I was so curious about Hell and there was disaster.  No not again!"

Deblanc's hand found it's way to Fiore's cheek "How long are you going to carry that bag of bricks around?"

"What bag of bricks?"

"You know the bricks of guilt and regret?  You've got them all stashed in a sack and you're carrying slung across your back.  Ask yourself who the hell are you carrying them for?  I'm dead you can't fix that and it's doing you zero good carrying the weight around"

"I won't let go of it.  It's my punishment to remind me of how it was my fault.  I let you die..." he began crying.

"Fiore, my sweet Fiore please don't do this to yourself.  That road you're walking towards isn't going to lead you to healing"

"Maybe I shouldn't heal!  Maybe I don't want to"

"Please do it but not for me.  For yourself.  I know if you could go back and save me you would but you can't.  I'm not tellin ya to get over it right now but be open to someday.  Don't shut it off or shut others out"

Fiore closed his eyes and concentrated hard trying to drive Deblanc away.  He opened his eyes and he was gone Fiore rolled to his side and cried himself to sleep.  
***

A loud banging on the motel room awoke Fiore suddenly.  He stumbled to get up he looked at the bedside clock it was midnight.  Staggering to door the knocking got louder he opened it up Shelby was standing in the pouring rain hugging herself in tears.

"Shelby? What's wrong?  Get in here you're getting soaked" he moved to let her in.

"I am so sorry to bother you but I don't have anyone else to turn to" she was sobbing loudly and hyperventilating.

Fiore placed his hands on her shoulders "Calm down and tell me what happened"

"I went to my dad's house and my sister she and my aunt attacked me.  They said it was my fault that he died of a broken heart waiting for me to come see him.  That I didn't care..." she couldn't finish for crying.

She rushed Fiore with her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.  He wrapped his arms around her and just held her.  "People say things out of anger when they're grieving.  They often turn people they truly love away because they're not sure how to handle the pain" he said hoping Deblanc would appear again but nothing happened.

Shelby pulled away "Well I'm grieving too.  I had every right to leave Tyler and pursue my life why are they giving me shit about it?"

"Because they feel guilty that they couldn't do anything to save him.  So they're lashing out at you.  Look let me get you a dry shirt I'm not going to send you out in the rain for your bag and tomorrow you should go back..."

"No! I'm going home to Arizona they can figure it out" she made moves toward the bathroom he stopped her "Don't run away because of them you have every right to mourn your father as they do.  This is your final goodbye say it or else you'll regret it"

"You can offer her advice about regret but are hard on yourself?" Deblanc appeared behind him against the wall.

She took a deep breath "You're right.  I'm so sorry I woke you up.  Thanks for not tossing me out."

He took out one of Deblanc's white shirts he hesitated giving it to her but he held it out "Is that one of his?"

"Yes"

"I'm fine really I can go get my bag"

"Please take it.  I'm okay" she reluctantly accepted.  She went into the bathroom and shut the door.  Deblanc sat on the bed next to him "You'll be alright dear I know you will" he patted his back.

"Don't you ever leave me again" Fiore seethed.

"You wanted me to and as I said before I'll be here as long as you want me to be"

"I'm sorry I sent you away.  I won't do it again I promise"

"Now, now it's okay Fiore you're grieving so allow yourself some selfishness"

Fiore grew silent when Shelby came out of the bathroom.  Deblanc's shirt was flattering to her petite frame she was adjusting the buttons and rolling up the sleeves while Fiore was dumbstruck.  She looked at him and he blushed "If you'd like I can sleep on the floor"

"No Fiore don't do that.  We're both adults I think we can handle laying in a bed together"

"Of course do you prefer the left side or the right?"

She walked over to the right side and pulled the covers back "This okay?" she checked with him.

"Yes" with his approval she climbed in and covered up.  He did the same they laid with their backs facing each other.

"Fiore?" she whispered in the dark.  "Yes?"

"Tomorrow do you think you could accompany me to my dad's funeral? I mean I know it's weird because you just met me and it's crazy but I just can't go alone you know?"

Fiore had known far stranger things considering he was amongst them he felt like he at least owed her that much "Sure I'll go with you."


	5. Someday?

Fiore jumped opening the shower curtain Deblanc was sitting on the toilet "Morning"

"Good morning" Fiore whispered in case Shelby was awake.  He couldn't help but notice Deblanc's big grin "Why do you have your smug smile on?"

"Oh you know me I enjoy being right.  I told you she'd come back."

"I'm doing her this one favor then we part company.  I can't lie to her anymore"

A knock on the door interrupted him "Everything okay in there?"

"Everything is fine.  I'll be out in a moment"

Shelby heard what he said about lying to her.  She was a bit concerned and at ill ease what was he lying about?  As much as she wanted to confront him she wasn't going to because after all Fiore was a stranger and it was really none of her business.  She went out to her van for bag when she reentered he still wasn't out of the bathroom and he was whispering.

"Alright dear tell'er everything if you want.  Just don't go this alone please" Deblanc pleaded.

"I don't know what I'll do.  For once I have nothing figured out"

Shelby knocked lightly "Fiore? Can you open up I need to talk to you"

Fiore ran his razor under the water then took the small hand towel to wipe his face.  He opened the door Shelby's mouth dropped open at the sight of a naked Fiore with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.  "Is everything alright?"

"Um yeah I just um wanted to see how much longer you were gonna be" she stammered.  Water beads were rolling down his chest and torso, his hair was still very wet. 

"I'm done actually if you need to get in here" he smiled softly.

Fantasies of him taking her suddenly filled her mind and kept her staring at him while licking and biting her lips.  "Shelby?" he snapped her out of it her cheeks flushed a rosy color "Uh yeah thanks"

He moved out of her way so she could enter the bathroom.  She kept a small crack in the door to watch him remove his towel.  The sight of him drying his manly bits made her womanhood swell.  When he turned to face the door she saw his dangling cock it was the perfect length and girth.  She shut the door up all the way and ran the water.

"I know something you don't know" Deblanc taunted in a sing song voice.

Fiore gave him a puzzling look while finishing buttoning his shirt "What?"

"I can't give it away you need to figure it out for yourself"

Fiore sighed Deblanc sat up and hummed 'I know something you don't know'

"Bloody tell me! Ugh I can't stand it!"

"You really want to know Fiore?"

"Yes!"

"Really?  Because I want you to be sure you want to know"

"Deblanc enough what is it?!?"

"Did you happen to notice the way Shelby was looking at you when you opened the bathroom door?"

Fiore thought about it for a moment he wasn't really paying attention. "No I suppose not why?"

"Me thinks she has eyes for you"

"Pssh! She doesn't know me at all" he dismissed him and the notion altogether.

"Okay in order to be physically attracted to someone you don't need to know them at all.  It's all in the eyes"

"Well, irregardless I'm not ready for that.  You've only been gone a day I couldn't" he slumped down on the bed.  Deblanc placed his hand on his shoulder "So you're not ready for that and that's okay but don't think you can't someday."  
***

Shelby's sister Molly could have passed for her twin and her aunt gave Fiore the once over and kept giving him disapproving glares.

"Where was he yesterday?  You needed his support and he was absent? Not much of a boyfriend if you ask me"

"Aunt Liz he's not my boyfriend.  He's a friend" Shelby explained.

"With or without benefits?" Molly inserted.  "Molly seriously? I'm allowed to have guy friends.  Plus we're supposed to be mourning"

Fiore came into the kitchen the silence was awkward "Came to see if you needed me to do anything"

"He's British?  Interesting and you're not a couple?" Molly whispered Shelby glared at her.

"We're fine Fiore but thank you"

"Fiore?  That is a very unique name did you have creative types for parents?" Molly asked coming around the counter and stood in front of him in an innocent pose.

"Molly he just lost his husband not that long ago"

Molly had a disappointed face "Sorry for your loss" she sauntered outside.  Shelby p round to him and led him towards the living room before her Aunt Liz could get her claws into him.  "We'll be going soon I promise.  I'm sorry for putting you through this"

"It's alright.  Take your time with your family."

Shelby placed her hand on his arm and gave him a heart felt smile.  Fiore took a seat on the sofa Deblanc was sitting adjacent to him in the recliner "Humans are absolutely mental beings.  I'm glad we didn't come from families"

"I dunno it might have nice to have parents and siblings.  Maybe even children" Fiore watched Shelby embrace her aunt and her sister.  Human relationships were rife with difficulties and agony but the love they shared made it seem worth it. 

Once Genesis had came to be it was then evident that angels and demons could procreate at all.  Fiore and Deblanc were supposed to be mere custodians but they had developed a fondness for him.  Fiore echoed Deblanc's someday around in his mind.  What if someday he could find love with a human and have children? 


	6. Proof

The rain was pouring when Shelby brought Fiore back to the hotel.  He was walking to the door when he saw it ajar.  Carefully he peeked in to see a tall man who looked of average build and a woman of medium height and build rifling through the trunk "This most definitely belongs to Fiore and that demon..."

His eyes widened in terror "Seraph!" he whispered profiling up against the wall beside the door "Run dear! Quick before she's gone" Deblanc urged him.  Fiore took off across the parking lot to Shelby's van getting ready to pull out into traffic. 

She was frightened when Fiore dove into the passengers seat.  "Fiore?  Are you okay you look pale?"

"Drive!"

"I can't there's traffic, what's with you?"

Fiore looked back to see the two Seraphs exiting his room "GO NOW!" he shouted at her.  She pressed her foot on the gas pedal and the car flew forward.  Fiore sighed relief as the motel grew distant in the mirror.

"Okay so are we gonna just pretend you didn't shanghai me by jumping into my vehicle like a mad man and scream at me?!?"

"I'm sorry if I scared you but it was urgent I get away from there" Fiore didn't quite know how he'd lie his way out of this one.

"It's okay but if you needed me to take you somewhere you could've asked.  So where do you need to go?  We'll do that then I'll take you back"

"No!" she jumped again "You can't take me back, you can never take me back there"

"What's going on Fiore?  And tell me the truth!  I heard you've been lying to me from your own mouth.  I heard you this morning in the bathroom. So start talking or I'll take you back!" Shelby demanded.

Fiore looked back at Deblanc "Don't look at me dear she has you over a barrel I'm afraid"

He sighed, "There were two people in my room and they're looking for me.  Been looking actually"

"Okay and why?  Oh God did you escape from a mental hospital or prison??  How stupid can I be???"

"No it's nothin like that.  Shelby I need you to be open minded..."

"Don't do it Fiore tell'er you stole money from them and..."

"No! I'm telling everything.  Shelby I'm an angel from Heaven.  And until yesterday I was a custodian guarding a powerful entity with my demon lover Deblanc, we almost got it back but failed so we went to Hell and set a very bad man free but not before he shot and killed Deblanc.  Those two people looking for me are Seraphs those are angels of the highest order.  I can't go back because well lots of reasons"he felt so relieved getting everything out in the open.  He looked at Shelby who was just staring blankly ahead.  She pulled the car over on a long stretch of highway.

"Get out of my car" she spoke in a low tone not making eye contact.

"I told you everything..."

"Get out before I call the police.  I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you and I don't care.  GET OUT!" she screamed at him.

Fiore got out but wouldn't shut the door "I can prove it"

Shelby still wouldn't look at him she just looked forward with tears rolling down her cheeks.  Deblanc put his hand on Fiore's shoulder "Let'er go Fiore"

"No!" Fiore left the door open as he heard a semi truck coming full speed down the highway.  Shelby watched Fiore get on the road and lay down in the truck's path.  "What is he doing?" she whispered to herself.

She rolled her window down "Fiore what the fuck are you doing?  I get it you're crazy but you need help not this!" he wasn't moving he just kept his eyes shut tightly. 

Fiore only had been hit by one vehicle and that was by Cassidy in the church van this was going to hurt even worse.  The truck was nearing as Shelby jumped out of her car "FIORE! GET UP NOW!" it was a split second as Shelby went to cross the road when the truck flew over top of him.  She could hear every bone break and when the back tires spit him out he was nearly unrecognizable.  Shelby looked at the truck still tearing down the highway he wasn't even going to stop.

She was in a state of shock she stood on the side of the road in front of her car pacing.  "He's dead..." she mumbled repeatedly it was too much for her to process.  Finally she accepted the gravity of the situation that Fiore was dead she pulled her cellphone out to call the police.  She didn't get to dial anything after the nine as a flash of light happened in front of her and Fiore reappeared.

The phone dropped from her hands and her mouth dropped open she began stuttering "You...you died...I..I saw it...you died!"

He held her shoulders "I had to show you.  Now lets get out of here before anyone sees this.  I'll drive" he tried to lead her to the car when she fainted.  He scooped her up and laid her in the backseat.  Fiore got into the drivers seat with Deblanc beside him as he pulled away from the shoulder and back onto the highway.


	7. Message Received

Shelby woke up alone in the van she sat up slowly.  Gathering her bearings she gasped when she saw a strange man sitting in the front seat "Who are you?"

"I'm Deblanc"

"Fiore said you were killed.  Are you real?" she reached out to touch him he was solid.

"Tell'em he can't out run them.  He's got to go back to Heaven and throw himself on their mercy.  You understand?"

"He can't what if they hurt him?  What if they kill him?"

"Listen to me they'll keep coming and that's only putting you in danger.  Tell'em!"

Shelby shot up off the backseat Fiore was there holding her "Fiore?  What happened?"

"Calm down you fainted.  It's okay..."

She then remembered what Deblanc said "Fiore I saw him.  I saw Deblanc"

"That's not possible"

"Yes I did he's a short guy, bald has a beard was wearing a cowboy outfit and one of those ties that I've seen Native American men wear um I think it's a bolo tie?  It had a turquoise stone..."

Fiore took it out of his pocket "...just like that one"

"What did he say to you?" Fiore was bewildered at this discovery. 

"He said to tell you to go back to Heaven.  That they won't stop coming, to throw yourself on their mercy"

He hung his head "Fiore what will happen if you go back? What will they do to you?"

"I don't know but if Deblanc came to you in a dream then I must"

Shelby grabbed his arms "No, you can't.  What if it was just a dream?"

"I don't think so.  I'll be alright and so will you" he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her forehead, offering her a thoughtful smile he got out of the van and with a flash of light disappeared.

Shelby got out of the van and just kept looking up at the sky.  She didn't know if she'd ever see Fiore again.


	8. Answered

It had been two weeks since Fiore had departed from Shelby.  She went back home to Arizona but not a day went by that she didn't think about him.

She got up on a Friday morning after dreaming about him.  It was bothering her not knowing his fate but then the idea came to her, she'd try to pray.  "Okay so we haven't spoke in years, I can't even remember the last time but one of your angels is in some serious shit...sorry for that.  I dunno what went on before and I don't care I just want Fiore to be okay.  So if anyone up there is listening please...oh who am I fucking kidding" she dropped her hands and got out of bed.

Shelby made herself coffee and she leaned over the counter.  She wondered if anyone was listening up there.  Her faith had a falling out since she was a child because she couldn't understand what kind of God would let her grow up without a mother.  She growled and bowed her head and posed her hands "Alright you fucking listen to me I'll accept the fact you won't answer me about my mother but you fucking do right by Fiore, I don't care what he did wrong let him be okay! Amen!"   
***

**SOMEWHERE IN HEAVEN**

It was usually a slow day in the prayer room and Alora had only handled four prayers all morning. 

The Seraphs had organized some of the Aldephi angels into a task force to listen to human prayers since God was missing.  Their job was to listen, take the message and pass it on to a Seraph for answering. 

Alora had been away from her desk for only a moment when she returned the little light was flashing on her message machine.  She played them back it wasn't till the second message and the mentioning of Fiore did Alora take notice.  She traced the prayer to a Shelby Byers in Flagstaff, Arizona.

"Harper monitor my station I have to get to Leo immediately" Alora rushed out the office and to the elevator.  She went to a floor right below the top scurrying down the corridor she found Leo's office. Alora knocked frantically "Enter"

"Leo there was a woman who prayed about Fiore"

He looked up immediately "What did she say?"

"She's concerned for him and wants him to be looked after proper"

Leo sat in contemplation "You mean she's seeking mercy and forgiveness for him?"

"Yes I believe so"

"Give me the message I'll take it to the tower and speak with the council about it" she handed him the slip of paper. 

"What do you bring us Leo?" Sidra asked.

"A human woman came in contact with Fiore this is what she prayed" he slid the paper to the Seraphs that made up the council they each read it "How vulgar and blasphemous but what are seeking us to do?" Paolo slid it back.

"I know what he allowed to happen with...well what he allowed to happen but might I make a proposal?"

"We're listening..."  
***

After a long day of work Shelby was ready to crawl into her bed and seek refuge all weekend.  She pressed the garage door button before entering the kitchen she came in to see an elder man and Fiore asleep on her sofa "Who the hell are you?"

"I am Leo I am a Seraphim.  You are the woman who prayed for Fiore's freedom?"

"Um yeah"

"Well I am personally delivering him to you.  You are responsible for him from here on out.  He will retain his memory but he is exiled.  It's not something we like to do but if he touched your heart I don't think he deserves to be locked up for all eternity.  Understand if he is mortally wounded he will die so please teach him to exercise caution.  It's going to be like having a baby around learning so have as much patience as you can with him" he explained with a smile.

"Okay I can do that, I accept" with her consent Leo was gone.  She came to Fiore and laid with him.  She squeezed him tightly several times happy he was alright and with her.  
***

Fiore wasn't sure what was going on he remembered them coming to his cell and telling him that they had something new for him but then nothing.  He was standing in front the Sundowner motel but it was deserted.  He saw his and Deblanc's old room open up he walked in to see Deblanc sitting on his bed.

"Am I hallucinating?"

"Not this time dear.  I'm the last bit of business your friend Leo arranged"

"What you talking about?" he asked Deblanc offered him to sit on the other bed.

Fiore took his seat "I heard you were having guilt issues and were imagining me..."

"So you're not gone?"

"Don't get too excited I'm afraid I'm not getting out.  But you are getting another chance..."

"I'll make it back to Hell and find you!" Fiore interrupted.  Deblanc placed his hand on his shoulder "Calm down and listen.  You're a mere mortal now.  When you come to you will simply be a man.  You cannot go back to Hell.  I want you to take this chance and give it all you've got"

"I miss you" he began sobbing "I know dear but I want you to know it's not your fault about me.  Enjoy your new life" the motel room phone rang "Well I have to go now"

"No I'm not ready.  One more kiss?"

Deblanc took a seat beside him he placed one hand lovingly on his cheek and pulled Fiore's lips to meet his.  Fiore tried to hold onto him but he was fading away "No please don't leave me"

"I love you Fiore"

Before Fiore could return it Deblanc was gone.  Fiore broke down he fell face first into the pillow and cried.

"Fiore?  Fiore wake up it's okay" he heard Shelby's voice.

He opened his tear stained eyes to see Shelby by his side she was wiping his eyes "Shelby?"

"It's okay Fiore.  You're gonna be okay.  I promise."


End file.
